Scientific method
by voider
Summary: Harry gets snaked and the symbiote plans to use a scientific method on magic.
1. Scientific method

**Scientific method.**

**Summary**: Harry gets snaked and the symbiote plans to use a scientific method on magic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**-x-x-x-**

**Prologue.**

**Chloe.**

**-x-x-x-**

A teenage boy was sitting in the forest under a tree, reading a slim black book. For the past few weeks, the boy had read and practiced the mental exercises he read about.

The teen felt a flash of pure rage, but thanks to his new skill in occlumency - the art of protecting one's mind, he was able to quickly calm himself.

It was pathetic, Harry Potter thought. In only four weeks, he had managed to master occlumency. According to the book, he was already a master in the art. True, his mental defenses were untested, but he was fairly sure that no one would be able to break in his mind without a lot of effort.

It was an impressive feat. According to the book, reaching his level of skill took years. Most people couldn't even get past the basics. What was even more impressive was that he did that on top of repairing the damage made by Snape's so called lessons.

In truth, the potion master's lessons over the past year did far more harm than good. What natural defenses he had were destroyed by Snape's mind rapes.

Now that he had a good understanding of the mind arts, it was clear that Snape didn't even try to teach him anything. It was a premeditated attack designed to not only strip his mind's defenses, but to also chip away at his sanity.

Harry smiled at the memory of his strange friend. He had made a comment about how bad his occlumency lessons were, and the pretty Ravenclaw gave him the book on occlumency. "When I get back to Hogwarts, I'll have to thank Luna," Harry said with a fond smile.

It was strange, he thought. Her help was unexpected. With a few words, the girl managed to make him feel a little better about his godfather's death. His other friends were making the situation worse, but Luna...

Yes, she was a good friend. Better than his so called best friends. Yet again, Dumbledore imprisoned him in his personal hell - the Dursleys. He never told them how bad it was, but he told them enough to get an idea. Dumbledore, the Order, his professors, the Weasleys and Hermione all knew that he was mistreated, but they never did anything.

Not even a letter. Dumbledore's orders, Harry mentally scoffed.

Were they truly friends if they put Dumbledore's orders above his happiness?

Harry sighed and rose to his feet. In an hour, Dung's shift to guard him would end. He had to go back before the sleeping drunk's replacement would come.

As the teen began to walk towards No. 4 Privet Drive, he heard a few strange sounds in the distance.

For a moment, he thought about what to do. If he got into a fight and he was forced to use his wand, the Ministry might try to repeat the farce trial in his fourth year.

They might snap his wand.

Harry snorted in amusement. That was unlikely, he thought. Since now everyone knew Voldemort was back, he stopped being the attention seeking brat and became the hero. Again. No, they wouldn't do anything even if he used his wand. They needed him. Dumbledore needed him.

Harry straightened his shoulders and drew his wand. Then, he headed toward the source of the strange sounds.

As he approached his destination, Harry's puzzlement increased. Something told him that he was hearing weapon fire, but it sounded like nothing he ever heard. Not like any spell he heard about, nor like any muggle weapon.

Harry increased his pace until he was close enough to see the source of the sounds.

There were two people. A male and a female. The female was wearing an exotic outfit, and the male wore something that looked like a uniform.

The male was firing at the woman with some kind of strange beams of energy. The beam was coming from a strange ring on the man's hand.

It was certainly not a muggle weapon. It was probably a magical artifact like the sword of Gryffindor or the Sorting Hat.

Probably an assassin weapon. Voldemort would certainly not balk at using assassins.

I have to save her, Harry thought.

Just as he launched a stunner at the assassin, one of the beams hit the woman.

The woman fell and the male stumbled when the stunner hit him in the back.

Not wanting to take any risks, Harry fired another stunner at the man.

The assassin fell down, unconscious.

Harry approached the female and stunned the man again. Better safe than sorry.

When Harry reached the woman's body, he saw that she had multiple injuries. Her left foot had a hole. So did her right arm, her abdomen and her heart.

Harry bend down and turned the woman with her back on his knees. She was beautiful, with gray eyes, smooth golden skin and jet black hair.

Harry checked her pulse. It was useless, he knew. The assassin's last shot went straight through her heart.

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes.

Harry stared in disbelief as her eyes glowed for a second.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

The woman opened her mouth as if to say something.

Harry bend closer and suddenly, her good left arm grabbed his head with surprising strength. Harry let the woman guide his head down to her lips. She parted her lips and gave him a kiss.

For a moment, Harry was frozen in indecision, and then he accepted the woman's last kiss. A sad tear fell down on the woman's face and then Harry stiffened as the woman opened her mouth wide.

He felt something enter his mouth.

He felt something burrow through his flesh.

He felt pain. Like the Cruciatus, but different.

He felt his consciousness being pushed to the back of his mind.

Something was trying to possess him!

Harry raised his mental defenses and then, he lashed out at the alien presence.

It retaliated.

The pain increased for a moment, then it lessened. Both Harry and the intruder attacked each other.

For a few moments, mind strained against mind. Then, something gave way and both minds collided.

Harry began to see flashes of memories. They were not his own. They were the memory of the intruder. She was Chloe. A very young Goa'uld. An alien parasite who used humans as their hosts. She was ordered to spy on a rival System Lord. She failed and fled on a stolen scout ship, but and Ashrak came after her. She fled to the Tau'ri, but before she could land properly, her ship was damaged. She managed to avoid the assassin for five days, but he caught up to her. He killed her host and she changed hosts. She tried to posses the boy who saved her with a strange weapon. Harry delved deeper in the symbiote's mind. Flashes of the Goa'uld's racial memory passed through his mind.

Distantly, Harry realized that the Goa'uld was doing the same thing he was, watching his memories.

Grabbing hold of his magic, Harry lashed out at the Goa'uld. She gave a mental scream and Harry repeated his action.

"This is my mind!" Harry roared at the parasite. "Die!" Harry felt the Goa'uld panic as it realized that its new host would defeat her.

"Wait!" the Goa'uld pleaded.

Harry stopped his attack. "What?" he asked.

"I do not want to die."

"Well, I don't want to be locked in my own mind," Harry retorted.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of accommodation. Not all Goa'uld dominate their hosts. The Tok'ra choose to share."

"You are not Tok'ra!"

"No, but we can try. They say that they have a mutually beneficial relationship with their hosts."

Harry sent the Goa'uld a curious mental raised eyebrow.

"If we ... blend, I would live. You are obviously a powerful host."

"And what would I get out of this?" Harry asked.

"Well, from what I saw in your memories, you really need me if you want to live."

"What do you mean?"

"You are intelligent and very powerful, Harry Potter, but you are naïve and ignorant."

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

"For someone like me, it is obvious," the Goa'uld replied. Have you never wondered about your life? Why were you sent to your disgusting relatives?"

"The blood wards."

"How naïve you are, child."

"Hey! I am older than you. You're what? Thirteen?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. I have the memories of my progenitors. Eons upon eons of memories."

"Fair enough," Harry mentally sighed.

"To go back to your living conditions, have you never wondered why you were abused? Do you think that your Dumbledore didn't knew about how you were treated? Do you not find it strange that you were abused and no one ever did anything about it? You were abused for a reason. When Hagrid came to save you, you latched on him and Dumbledore - your savior. The old man doesn't care about you. Okay, he might, but it's obvious that he's more concerned about his plans than about you. He's been manipulating you ever since you stepped in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you not find it strange that he sent Hagrid to get the Stone? Do you not find it strange that you stumbled on all those clues that got you to the Stone? The protections were laughable. They were obviously designed for you and your friends. In second year, there was the basilisk. Do you not find it strange that Fawkes came to help you, but Dumbledore didn't? Third year; Sirius. With all of his power, how come he couldn't give Sirius a trial? Forth year; the tournament. Did you really believe him when he told you that you have to participate? Fifth year. Detentions with Umbridge. Mind rapes from Snape. The prophecy. If you are truly meant to defeat Voldemort, why hasn't he given you any training? It's obvious that he has his own plans. Plans that might lead to your death. You have been used and abused for your entire life. You were vilified. They expect you to save them. With my help, we can survive. Who knows, I might even be that "power he knows not", though I wouldn't put that much credence in prophecy. What do you say, Harry?"

Harry only thought for a moment. What Chloe said was not new to him. To survive, he needed help. "Very well, Chloe. I accept."

"Good. Now, we should get rid of the evidence."

Harry walked towards the Ashrak and started to pat him down. He liberated a healing device, a hand device, a zat'ni'katel and the Hara'kesh. He fired at each body three times with the zat'ni'katel to destroy the evidence. Then, he made a whole in the ground and hid the Goa'uld devices.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1.**

**Scientific method.**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore and a few Order members arrived a few minutes after Harry came back to his aunt's house.

"Harry my boy, you are safe," the old man said.

"What happened?" Moody asked.

"A death eater attacked me," Harry shrugged. "I cast a few stunners and I think I hit him. He stumbled, and then he disappeared. Am I going to be tried again?"

"No Harry. I'll take care of it."

"Are you going to let me leave this place?"

"I'm sorry Harry. This is still the safest place for you. I would ask you to..."

"Whatever," Harry interrupted the old man, not wanting any of his stupid excuses. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

The Order members watched in shock as the boy-who-lived snubbed Dumbledore.

"Where's Dung," Moody snarled. "It was supposed to be his day to..."

**-x-x-x-**

Next day, Harry went back into the forest to recover the four Goa'uld devices. He put the hand devices on his right hand and gasped as he felt he was bursting with power. It was the same sensation he had when he got his wand, only stronger by an order of magnitude. He put the Hara'kesh on his left hand and the same thing happened again.

"They're like wands," Chloe observed.

"Better than any wand, I think."

Harry headed back to Privet Drive. When he got to his room, he performed a summoning charm and waited to see if someone would come.

When no one did, he performed a few more charms.

"It looks like the Ministry and Dumbledore can't monitor the Hand Device," Chloe said.

"Yeah. So, now what?"

"Now, we research the nature of magic," Chloe replied.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note:** Similar to "Snaked" from my Odd Ideas, but I thought it might be even more interesting if Harry had a real Goa'uld, not a Tok'ra. Someone to push him towards killing his enemies and lusting for power. Someone who would slap Harry to his senses when he tried to be a hero. Someone evil who...

Anyway I just had to write this.

I don't know if/when the next chapter will come.

Probably, this fic will not be too serious. I was thinking about a Harry/Luna pairing.

-voider-


	2. Revolution

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2.**

**Revolution.**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Chloe reread Harry's school books. He then sent Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts with a letter requesting a catalog of their books.

Every day, Hedwig made a trip and returned with a shrunken box of books.

Ever since Harry learned Occlumency, he gained the ability to understand, read and learn faster. Thanks to his symbiote, that ability tripled.

Every day, they read half a dozen books.

After two weeks, Chloe said that she had enough.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"No offence, Harry, but the Wizarding World is retarded!" the symbiote proclaimed.

"Why?"

"They have this power that looks like some sort of energy manipulation and they barely understand it. Spell research and creation is a joke. Arithmancy is even worse; the best way to describe it is ... barbarian math, though that would be an insult to barbarians. They barely understand ...magic; though I would call it differently. I believe that all the wand waving is useless. Calling out the spell and waving your arm is nothing more than a crutch. For beginners, they might be needed, but it can be easily done with enough concentration. To perform magic, you need concentration, intent and imagination. The more concentration you have, the less energy you use to perform the spell. It will take a bit of work, but I should be able to develop a more mathematical approach to magic. The current ...code used for spells is ... primitive and inefficient. With a bit of research, I should be able to develop a mathematical system that describes the behavior of what wizards call magic. But first, I'll need something that can record what happens and that can get some hard numbers."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"So, you could perform magic?" Harry asked curiously.

"You would have to give me control," the symbiote said hopefully. It was strange, she thought. She now understood what it was like to be the slave. If Harry gave her control over his body, it would be the first time that happened. Ever since Harry became her host, Chloe behaved herself and only requested for Harry to purchase reading materials.

"You want to try?" he asked. Harry was actually surprised that she didn't request control sooner. He was impressed by the symbiote. He knew that she was still a Goa'uld, but she was ... nicer. He knew that most other Goa'uld were not much different from Voldemort, but Chloe was rational and she could keep her pride in check.

He wondered if he should give her control. It would be unfair not to. They had decided to work together. Harry allowed Chloe to take control of the body and the symbiote begun to channel magic through the hand device.

With a thought, she pointed her hand at the bed and transfigured it into a more comfortable one. "See?" she said proudly. "No useless wand movements and incantations." Chloe continued to transfigure his small room until he couldn't find any similarity to how it previously looked.

Harry jumped on the soft bed and moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands through the soft silk sheets. "Wow, this feels great. Thanks Chloe."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Chloe let her host relax a few minutes. "Harry," she finally said.

"Yes?"

"I know that you are not accustomed with nice things, or nice food or happiness. But from now on, we are in this together. Together, we will build a future for ourselves. We have the right to be happy, and we will."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Is it not what we agreed to?"

"Well, I thought that in time, you would want a true host of your own."

"You are my host."

"I meant a true host," Harry replied awkwardly. "You know what I mean."

The symbiote was silent for a long moment. "I think that I would like to continue like this, if you don't mind. I'd rather not lose you as my host."

"Why?" Harry asked in bewilderment. From what he knew, (and he knew a lot,) about the Goa'uld, they desired full control of their host. Chloe was not a Tok'ra. She was a Goa'uld.

"Do not compare me with my progenitors," the symbiote said. "Unlike them, I have spent little time in a Sarcophagus."

"So because of that, you are not as crazy as they are?"

"I believe so. You know, the Tok'ra were not formed only by Egeria's spawn. There were other Goa'uld that joined her. No queens, but there were a few Goa'uld. Before we developed the Sarcophagus technology, the Goa'uld were more... moderate. I believe that it would be in our mutual interest to continue our partnership. Frankly, I find it nice to have a host I can talk with. We can trust each other; we can be ... friends; this is something other Goa'uld can never have. I now understand Tok'ra. They're still pathetic scum with their save the Galaxy mission, but I can understand them."

Harry received a feeling of affection from his symbiote and smiled. "Thank you Chloe," he said returning the feeling.

**-x-x-x-**

A few days later, after they read all the books they could get their hands on that dealt with spell creation and modification, Chloe designed a new spell.

"So, what is it?" Harry asked curiously and gave Chloe control.

"This Harry," the symbiote said proudly, "is a diagnostic spell that will let us see the math behind any spell." Chloe activated her new spell and a wall of energy appeared in front of her. She pointed her hand at a match and transfigured it into a needle.

Immediately, writing, graphs and equations began to appear on the wall. Harry could understand a few things thanks to his mental connection to Chloe, but most of it was beyond his understanding.

"Do not worry. In time, you will understand it. Since I didn't overpower your mind, as time passes, we began to blend. More and more information will come naturally to you."

Harry nodded. "So, can you understand it?"

"Not completely," she answered.

Chloe began to experiment, transfiguring and conjuring more and more things. Finally, she stopped and went over the data she gathered.

An hour later, she was satisfied. "It appears that when transfiguring or conjuring, we change the object we use. Basically we manipulate the subatomic particles of an object into another. If there isn't enough material, our core expends energy to create more matter. However, to conjure something, you need to have as much of an understanding of what you want to create. Also, some materials like naqahdah, gold, silver, titanium or lead are impossible to create, though we can manipulate them to a certain extent. The lower the atomic number, the easier it is to conjure. You know, I can't wait to get my hands on some naqahdah. The things you can do if you can manipulate the molecular structure of matter. We could build a ship..."

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully.

"The source of your power is still beyond my understanding, but fortunately it is fairly easy to manipulate it."

**-x-x-x-**

Chloe cast a charm to make Harry's room bigger. She looked at the results of her diagnostic spell. It was a form of spatial manipulation. If she could build that in a ship...

**-x-x-x-**

She experimented with shields and found out that they were similar to Goa'uld shields.

**-x-x-x-**

The most interesting discovery however, was the shrinking charm. It actually shrunk an object!

"Why are you so excited about it?" Harry asked.

Chloe smirked, conjured two large and thick slabs of metal and shrunk one of them until it looked ten times smaller. Then, she launched a piercing hex at the first slab and a second at the shrunken one. She enlarged the smaller sheet of metal and looked at the results.

The first slab had a ten centimeters deep whole that was spread over an area of five by five centimeters.

The second slab had a millimeter scratch that was spread over an area of fifty by fifty centimeters.

"I see," Harry said. "The second slab was shrunk, but the molecules were ten times closer. That means that the hole was ten times shallower and ten times wider after it reverted to its normal size. If we combine this with a feather light charm, we can build an armored suit for ourselves that can shrug off any spell."

**-x-x-x-**

It took them a week to design their suit.

He had snuck to Diagon Alley to check and buy some samples of the clothing material the Wizarding World had. The one thing Chloe was impressed with was the Acromantula silk. It was extremely resistant, but so soft to the touch, even softer than the silk sheets Chloe conjured for their bed. It was also extremely expensive. Fortunately for them, they were able to conjure as much as they needed.

They were not as impressed with the other materials. They bought samples of several kinds of dragon hide, and a few other magical creatures, even trolls and giants.

What they discovered was not that surprising. The only reason they were so resistant to damage was because they were similar to the slab of metal Chloe conjured and shrunk. Even dragon hide, one of the most resistant materials in the Wizarding World was nothing more than somewhat stronger than normal leather. The reason for its resistance was its density. The hide was shrunken, denser and had a natural featherweight charm.

It took them two more weeks to conjure enough matter and change it into a few simple, (for a Goa'uld,) alloys.

They created hundreds of huge scales made of Chloe's alloys, shrunk them, and applied all sorts of charms to reduce their weight and make them even more resistant than they actually were. Then, the scales were fused together with magic.

Then the acromantula silk was used on the inside of the suit to make it more comfortable. Finally, they applied a few climate control charms.

"I think it's time to go hunting," Harry's symbiote said.

Harry grinned. "I think you're right."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note:** I had some 400 words from last night, and I decided to finish the second chapter.

-voider-


	3. Immortal

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3.**

**Immortal.**

**-x-x-x-**

"Harry," Chloe said, "you know that we can't just let the Death Eaters live.

"I know. Don't worry. I am no longer the boy-who-lived. I now know that there is only one way to deal with enemies. Dumbledore is a fool. Redemption? Bah! Voldemort and his Death Eaters deserve no mercy. Even the Goa'uld are far kinder than they are and that is when they are driven to megalomania by the Sarcophaguses."

The symbiote send Harry a burst of approval. She had felt the effects of the blending and she was overjoyed that it went both ways. Normally, when the host was suppressed, the Goa'uld could not be influenced by the host. As the result of the blending, she had felt that some of her... evil Goa'uld tendencies were curbed, but the same went for her host. The Harry before they met would have given his life for ungrateful humans. Now, he learned self-preservation!

"Good," Chloe said. "Before we go, we need something to cover our suit."

Harry conjured a hooded cloak and put it on. "I think we're good."

Harry thought of the apparition point on Diagon Alley and willed himself there, disappearing with a barely heard pop.

-x-x-x-

Harry was walking through Knockturn Alley when he saw Lucius Malfoy strolling as if he owned the place. I thought he was supposed to be in Azkaban, Harry thought in disgust. The pathetic ministry couldn't even keep Malfoy locked for a few months.

Harry walked toward the pureblood and pointed his hand at him.

"Harry, wait! Don't kill him." Chloe said.

"Why not?"

"We can make use of him."

Instead of a lethal spell, Harry cast a stunner. The spell hit Malfoy, who hit the dirt unconscious. Everyone who saw the attack ducked their heads and walked away from the hooded Harry.

"I thought we were going to kill them," Harry said.

"We will, but first, we can use him for information."

"Oh. Okay."

"Also," the symbiote continued, "I think we should rob him silly."

Harry transfigured Malfoy into a coin and pocketed him. "Okay, I'm all for it. But how are we supposed to do it? It's supposed to be impossible to rob Gringotts."

"I am quite sure we won't have too much trouble if we put our minds to it."

-x-x-x-

Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy walked into Gringotts. Malfoy walked to a Goblin and sneered. "I'm here to see my vault."

Harry followed Malfoy into the goblin cart and sat next to the man. When they passed a waterfall, the Imperius Harry cast on Malfoy, fell.

Harry quickly cast another one and Malfoy's eyes dulled again.

Harry was not too concerned with using an unforgivable. He now understood more about magic. It was neither good, nor evil. Magic was a tool and tools existed to be used.

Malfoy arrived to the door to his vault and opened it. Harry went inside with the Death Eater and took a small box from his cloak. He put it to the ground, enlarged it and then he opened it. Harry waved his arms and all the gold, books and artifacts in the Malfoy Vault began to fly into the box.

After he finished, they left Gringotts and Harry apparated them to his room in a five stars muggle hotel.

Harry ordered Malfoy to look in his eyes and he launched a mental probe in the man's mind. He started to rummage about the Death Eaters he knew. When he finished, Harry drew his Zat'ni'katel, pointed it at Malfoy and fired it three times.

"Shouldn't I feel bad about this?" Harry asked after Malfoy disintegrated.

"Why should you?" the symbiote asked.

"Dumbledore once told me that when you kill someone and you don't regret it and feel nothing, it is then that you are a monster. He said that as long as I feel bad about killing, I will still be a good person. He said that it is when we stop feeling regret that ..."

"Bah," Chloe snorted in disgust. "And you listened to Mr. everyone-deserves-a-second-chance? There's no reason to feel any regret. You've seen the things Malfoy did. You've seen much worse things in my memories. They just desensitized you to killing. Answer me this, would you feel the same lack of remorse towards the death of an innocent child?"

"No."

"Then you're not evil, if that's what you're worried about. Those who say stupid things like, "you should always feel remorse about killing," are just morons. Kill the enemy. If they were worthy of respect or innocent, then you can mourn their death, but if they aren't, then there's no reason to feel sorry about it."

"You're right."

"I always am!" the symbiote said pompously. But underneath it, Harry could feel his symbiote's caring prite towards his new moral view. "Now, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have a hard day."

Harry nodded and started to ward his room. Then, he laid on the bed and fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

Harry was in front of a Death Eater safe house. He raised his arms and cast wards above the property to prevent the escape of the Death Eaters.

Then, Harry retreated and Chloe took control of his body. She cast diagnostic charms at the wards that protected the death eaters.

Complex mathematical equations appeared in front of her. "Now, it's only a matter of getting the mirrors of the wards. The two opposite spells will annul each others. I will still need the to use as much energy as the wards have, but it's far better than what Curse Breakers have to do."

Just as they destroyed the last ward, four Death Eaters exited the safe house and started to throw curses at Harry. Chloe cast a shield and started to cast stunners at the Death Eaters.

Two of them fell down before the Death Eaters switched to using the Killing Curse.

The two unforgivables passed through the shield as if it was tissue paper and slammed into Harry.

The Death Eaters were surprised to see that instead of dieing, their enemy continued to cast stunners as if nothing happened. The armored suit was far too dense to do more than give it a scratch.

Chloe finished stunning the last Death Eater and walked towards them. She enervated each of them and used Legilimency on them. Two of them were grunts who knew nothing but follow orders. The third was a pureblood who made even Chloe feel mildly disgusted. And the third was Nott - one of Voldemort's inner circle.

Chloe killed the first three and stunned Nott. He had a vault, so he could be robbed.

Then, she walked into the house and released the three girls that were kept against their will.

After a quick perusal of their minds, the symbiote decided that it was best if they didn't remember their captivity in the tender care of the Death Eaters and erased their memories as playthings.

-x-x-x-

Harry slammed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and strode inside . Everybody looked at the newcomer and froze in fear when they saw the golden hand device on the black armored hand. "The Immortal!" someone shouted.

Two men jumped to their feet, launching killing curses at Harry and everyone understood why the dark figure was nicknamed the "Immortal". No matter what he was hit with, the figure never died.

Harry cut one of the Death Eaters in half and petrified the other. Even among the Death Eaters, Fenrir Grayback stood out. Harry had become accustomed with the memories of Death Eaters. He saw rape, torture and death. But Grayback...

Harry remembered a memory of a Death Eater who saw Grayback's actions both as a human and as a werewolf and it wasn't pretty. There were over fifty children that survived Grayback's attacks. The werewolf wasn't even trying too hard to let them live. He attacked and if they lived, fine, if they didn't, it was still fine for the man. Grayback killed hundred of children and who knew how many more adults. The viciousness of his attacks sickened even his symbiote. Not even she was immune to the gruesome acts of the werewolf.

Harry pointed his left hand at the man and activated his Hara'kesh. The pain produced by it was even worse than the Cruciatus and Grayback howled in pain.

It took thirty seconds for Grayback to die.

Then, Harry strolled out of the bar and disappeared.

-x-x-x-

Harry killed the Death Eater in front of him with a snarl of rage.

"Snape asked Voldemort to spare my mother as a reward the night he attacked my family. And Voldemort agreed to it. It was Snape. He was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy."

"I think it's time to pay the Order a little visit," his symbiote agreed.

-x-x-x-


	4. Order

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 4.**

**Order.**

**-x-x-x-**

At Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting to discuss the disappearance of Harry Potter, Voldemort and the new appearance - the Immortal.

"Severus, do you have any news from Lord Voldemort's camp?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape said sourly. "Unlike us, the Dark Lord ordered us to do more than search for your arrogant, moronic Potter. Honestly, if the brat is stupid enough to run away when he was well aware of the fact that he would be unprotected on his own, then we're better off without him. I see no reason to throw away our limited resources on the petulant brat."

"Now, now," Dumbledore admonished the Potion master in his grandfatherly tone, "Harry Potter will have an important role in our fight against the Dark. It is imperative that we find him as quickly as possible."

Mad Eye Moody stared at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Dumbledore, perhaps if you trained the boy a bit and removed him from those Dursleys, we wouldn't be in this situation. Frankly, I'm not surprised that the boy decided to go off on his own."

Dumbledore shook his head in disapproval. "My old friend, I assure you that I did what was best for young Harry. He must be a little upset for the death of his godfather. Finding him and ensuring his safety is our highest priority."

"I doubt that," Moody replied. "I think that by the time we find him, we won't have any more need of the boy. That Immortal ... man will probably finish the Death Eaters and their master." The retired auror glared at Snape with his good eye. "Isn't that so, Snape? I hear that half of Voldemort's inner circle is dead."

Before the Death Eater could say anything, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, this Immortal character is quite a problem."

"Why in Merlin's name would he be a problem? He's just killing Death Eaters. Good for him, I say."

"Dumbledore shook his head in disapproval. "I believe it would be wise to be careful about this vigilante."

Moody stared at Dumbledore in shock. "Vigilante."

Dumbledore nodded somberly. "Yes. He must be stopped. We can not allow him to indiscriminately murder people."

"I disagree." At Moody's words, almost half the Order members nodded in agreement. "If the man wants to deal with those monsters, we should let him. It's not like the ministry would do anything to fight You-know-who."

"Alastor, after he finishes with the Death Eaters, what will stop him from taking Lord Voldemort's place as the next Dark Lord?" Most of the Order members nodded in agreement. "His brutal murders prove that he is too dangerous of an individual. I am afraid that he is almost as great a danger as the Death Eaters. Severus, what did you find about him?"

"Not much, Just that he is extremely powerful. No matter the spells he is attacked with, he always shrugs them off as if they were nothing."

"Even the Killing Curse?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Even that. He was even hit by fiend-fire. And it isn't only his defenses that are formidable. His spells are devastating, though they are a little strange."

"Is it possible that this man is Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Lupin, don't be stupid," Snape sneered. "There is no way the brat has this kind of power. Besides, the Immortal doesn't use a wand."

"Then what does he use?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not sure. Instead of a wand, he has a strange golden metallic glove as a magical focus."

"That is intriguing," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "What about Voldemort? How did he react?"

"I think he is... afraid. The Dark Lord is very worried about him."

"Then..." Dumbledore stopped as the doors to the room exploded inward.

A cloaked figure strolled inside and the Order members gasped when it lowered its hood. "Well, well," a distorted voice came from the black-suited newcomer. "Fancy meeting you here."

Dumbledore had his wand in his hand, but it was pointed at the floor. "Why ... and how are you here?"

"The real question is, why are YOU here?" the Immortal replied. "And as to how I am here, there are two possibilities, I somehow broke through the Fidelius charm, or I know the secret."

Dumbledore paled at the answer. "Ha-Harry?"

Instead of answering, part of the mask that covered the face of the suited figure became transparent. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the glaring figure of Harry Potter.

The Order members had various expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"Dumbledore." Harry stared at the man he once respected and loved like a grandfather, before looking at the widened eyes of Severus Snape. "Snape. I came for you."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry. "Harry my boy, I can't let you harm Severus."

"Oh?" Harry sneered. "And how are you going to stop me? Fiend-fire? The killing curse? Been there, done that."

"My boy, I must say I am disappointed," Dumbledore said in a sad voice. "Power must be wielded with care. I can not allow you to walk upon the Dark path Tom took."

"Spare me of your platitudes. I don't want to hear about your nonsense. I am here for Snape."

"Harry, Professor Snape is on our side."

"He is a Death Eater."

"I know you and Severus are not on the best of terms, but you can not punish him just because of a childish grudge."

"He is a Death Eater," Harry repeated.

"He is a spy, Harry."

"Is he really? For who, I wonder."

"I assure you that I have the outmost trust in him. He is loyal to the Light."

"That is a lie. Do you know I had a little meeting with the Lestrange brothers? The night Voldemort killed my parents, Snape asked a boon from Voldemort. He asked for my mother. Tell me, Dumbledore. Who was the Death Eater that told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy. It was Snape, wasn't it? And in exchange for it, he asked for my mother. Because of him, Voldemort targeted my parents. Isn't that so, Dumbledore?"

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "That part of his life is behind him. After he learned that Lily's child was the subject of the prophecy, he repented and became a spy for the Light."

"I see." Harry looked in disgust at the potion master. "Tell me, Snape. What do you think my mother would have done to you had she survived; if her husband and child died because of you."

Snape glared at Harry with hatred.

"Did you really think she would have thanked you? A disgusting man like you? I have seen your crimes, Death Eater scum. I have seen the people you tortured and killed. I saw the revels. I saw the women you raped. Red heads, like my mother," Harry's distorted voice hissed.

"Harry, Severus is a go..."

"Shut up, Dumbledore. Snape is scum. He is not your spy. I doubt he's Voldemort's spy. I think he's playing both sides."

"I assure you that Severus is faithful to the Light."

"And you are the Light, aren't you? If that is true, why did he rape my mind? Why did he destroy my natural mind protections?"

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "Harry, Severus has protected you for years. I know that you are not that good at Occlumency, but there is no need to take your frustrations on Severus."

"Dumbledore, I mastered Occlumency by myself. Actually, I am quite talented in the mind arts."

"That is preposterous, Potter. I have strived a whole year to teach you..."

Harry's eyes glowed for a second. "One more word from you," Harry said softly, losing its strange distortion, "and I will show you more pain than you ever felt at the hands of your master." Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "I am not stupid, Dumbledore. Telling someone to "clear your mind" is in no way a method of teaching Occlumency. He never taught me anything. He never gave me anything to read on the mind arts. The only thing he tried to do was to rip open my mind."

"Harry..."

"And don't even try to excuse his actions." I am a master in the mind arts. There's no way you could convince me that Snape even wanted to teach me anything. I am well aware that he raped my mind, and you let him do it." Harry cocked his head in curiosity. "I wonder if you knew what he was doing. After all, anyone competent in the mind arts knows that it is highly discouraged for someone to teach Occlumency if there are any negative feelings between teacher and student."

"Harry, I assure you that if there were any problems with your Occlumency lessons, I was unaware of them."

"You're lying. If the results were constant headaches, then there was obviously something wrong. I doubt you didn't know. That means you wanted to have my mind protections destroyed."

"Harry," Dumbledore said in disapproval. "I think you are a bit too paranoid."

Harry's eyes glowed again. "I am not stupid, Dumbledore," Harry's distorted voice stated. "How long did you think I would remain under your thumb. Did you think I wouldn't realize what you were trying to do?"

"What was he trying, Potter?" Mad Eye asked.

"You placed me in an abusive environment. You isolated me every year. Even after Cedric and Sirius died, you banished me to suffer as a slave to the Dursleys. Do you really think I don't know what this was? It's clear that this was a way to brainwash me into becoming your tool."

"Brainwash you?"

"Yes. I know enough to realize what you were trying to do. Isolation. Abuse. And then, you come to save me. As the source to the little happiness I had, I would fixate on you as my savior. Classic brainwashing tactics."

"Harry, I assure you..."

"Did you truly think I would never wise up? Did you really think I would sacrifice myself?"

"What?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"I know about the scar. That my scar was a Horcrux."

"How?"

"Let's just say that I came into possession of a few rare books. I destroyed it."

"You were able to destroy it?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Yes I did. I have no intention to sacrifice myself for your pathetic Wizarding World. After all you did to me, I am tempted to just let Voldemort destroy you."

Dumbledore was horrified. "You wouldn't? What about your friends?"

"It's because of them that I decided to destroy Voldemort. That and revenge. And I will do it my way. Don't interfere. If you do, I'll help protect the few true friends I have, and then I will abandon the Wizarding World to Voldemort. There will be none of your redemption. There won't be any "I was under the Imperius" get-out-of-Azkaban tickets."

"My boy, this isn't like you."

"Now it is. I found the power he knows not. What I did and do, pale in comparison to the things I saw. A few hundred more deaths are just a drop in the ocean. I will do this my way. I will destroy the cancer. Are you going to stand in my way?"

"And if I do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I told you. I will protect the few friends I have before leaving. Maybe I'll come back in a few years. Then again, maybe not. Perhaps a few years under Voldemort's yoke will make you more amenable to my way. Do not think I won't do it, old man. I'm sick and tired of your world. If not for the few people I care, I'd just leave you to rot."

"Harry..."

"Remember the prophecy, Dumbledore. If you annoy me too much, I might just let you deal with your own problems. What is more important? The lives of a few hundred murderers, or the lives of thousands of innocents?"

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed.

"Good," Harry smirked. Harry pointed his hand at Snape, summoned and petrified him.

"Harry! We need Severus!"

Harry caught Snape by the chin. "You know, I wanted to torture you before killing you. But I just don't think you're worth it. You're just a petty, little man." Harry's hand moved forward and right and with a snap, Snape's neck was broken.

Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's. "I don't need him."

With that, Harry disappeared with a small pop.

-x-x-x-


End file.
